winter's on its deathbed
by eofiyv
Summary: Karena di dalam kamera, Sasuke akan hidup selamanya. Sasuke/Sakura untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

[S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri 2016]

Standard warning applied.

.

.

 **judul:** winter on it's deathbed **/** **author:** eofiyv **/ rating:** t **/** **prompt:** 48 **/ kategori:** sasusaku au fanfiction

 **summary:** karena di dalam lensa kamera, sasuke akan hidup selamanya. atau; di dalam dunia sakura, waktu telah berhenti berputar pada musim dingin itu. sasuke tak mampu mencapainya.

* * *

#48

 **brumous**

 _(adj.) of grey skies and winter days; filled with heavy clouds or fog, relating to winter or cold, sunless weather._

* * *

 _ **;;—of grey skies and winter days**_

Untuk waktu yang begitu lama—selamanya, bisa jadi—nantinya, musim dingin akan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang bayangnya kerap membuat Sakura ingin tertawa atau (dan) menangis.

Rasanya masih di sana ia kemarin; melambaikan tangan dengan malas, wajah congkak, bibir cemberut, rona merah tipis di pipi dan protes yang jelas-jelas ia abaikan soal—"berhenti memotretku!"

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memotretnya, tentu saja. Ia sosok yang merajai lensa kamera gadis itu. Ia indah. Ia tampan. Gerak-geriknya anggun bagai bangsawan, meski tak pernah mengenal pelajaran tata krama. Fotogenik tanpa pernah berusaha. Betapa Sakura menyayanginya— _sangat, sangat menyayanginya_ —dan bukan hanya di dalam kamera.

Lalu saat musim dingin tiba dan langit berubah kelabu, ia turut padam bersama warna-warna bumi yang menghilang. Salju turun malam itu, seolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan— _selamat jalan, Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya ketenangan, juga rasa lega, datang menjemputmu. Beristirahatlah di antara keping salju dan awan-awan selembut kapas; matahari musim dingin takkan membangunkan tidur lelapmu lagi._

Hari berikutnya, Sakura berhenti memotret. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

 _ **;;—filled with heavy clouds**_

Orang-orang mengucapkan baris demi baris kata-kata duka yang tak bisa ia dengar lagi.

Setibanya ia di sekolah, anak-anak perempuan merangkulnya erat, membisikkan bait-bait penghiburan—seolah mereka mengharapkannya terisak di dalam pelukan hingga membasahi seragam serta mantel musim dingin mereka, atau jatuh pingsan lantaran terlalu bersedih. Para laki-laki menepuk punggungnya, bergantian menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Seakan ia boneka rapuh yang tak mampu bertahan hidup jika seseorang tak menanyakan, "kau baik-baik saja?" tiap sepuluh menit sekali.

Omong kosong. Boneka rapuh itu Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Boneka rapuh dengan kulit sepucat lilin dan kompleksi gelap telah mati. Sakura, penopangnya yang masih hidup dan bernapas, berjalan seperti biasa menuju sekolah dan menerima basa-basi kesedihan, takkan pernah menjadi boneka rapuh kedua itu.

Sakura mengeluh dalam hati _. Sasuke, Sasuke, bahkan setelah mati pun—kau masih membuatku gila._

Meja Sasuke yang terletak di bagian belakang bangkunya dipenuhi oleh persembahan; komik-komik (Attack _on Titan jilid terbaru—bagaimana bisa Sasuke mati dan melewatkan itu?_ ), bola basket yang biasa Sasuke mainkan sebelum dokter membongkar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam paru-parunya, serta berbagai macam makanan ringan yang Sakura tahu; semuanya bukan kesukaan Sasuke. Juga vas bunga dengan setangkai lili putih.

Mungkin nanti Sakura akan membelikannya jus tomat. Mungkin.

Sakura memejamkan mata, mencoba terlelap di balik buku biologi. Untuk sepersekian detik yang bodoh, ia nyaris berharap Sasuke akan menendang kursinya dan melempar kertas padanya—"perhatikan pelajarannya, Sakura!"

Bayang awan kelabu di luar sana mewarnai sudut-sudut gelap ruang kelas. Mungkin nanti akan turun salju lagi. Mungkin.

* * *

 _ **;;—or fog**_

Sakura terbangun saat orang-orang tengah mengerumuninya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ia memaksakan senyum dan meraih tasnya. "Aku akan pulang. Kalian tidak pulang?"

" _Nee_ , kita semua akan pulang bersama-sama, Sakura-chan. Lihat, di luar gelap sekali dan kabut mulai turun." Naruto memutuskan. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru—lalu entah, entah siapa lagi. Terlalu banyak nama, terlalu banyak wajah dengan ekspresi serupa yang membuat kepalanya serasa dipelintir—mengekor saja. Perjalanan pulang mereka sunyi dan canggung dengan percakapan-percakapan beku. Ada beban imajiner yang menggelayut di masing-masing pundak. Sakura mempimpin jalan. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya tiba di rumah.

Sampai di rumahnya, ia tersenyum lagi. Dan membungkuk. Dan tersenyum lagi. Dan mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Perhatian mereka tidak membuatnya tersentuh. Kepergian Sasuke tidak membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Tidak hingga detik ini.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Ia hanya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin memejamkan mata ; tidur.

Tidur seperti Sasuke.

* * *

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Sakura berusia hampir delapan belas tahun dan dari hari semenjak ia terlahir hingga hari ini, hanya empat bulan yang pernah ia lewati tanpa keberadaan Sasuke—yaitu sebelum Sasuke lahir.

Tapi sekarang, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa.

Sakura memandang jendela yang terletak persis di seberang jendela kamarnya. Tirainya tertutup, lampunya padam. Sakura terkekeh, hantu Sasuke tentu akan senang berada di sana—diam-diam maraton film horror sambil menjerit-jerit, lalu memekik saat melihat bayangannya sendiri. Jika ia benar-benar ada.

Tapi tak ada lagi.

.

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Sasuke nyaris selalu ada dalam tiap potret yang Sakura ambil.

Diam. Merengut. Diam lagi. Merengut lagi. Menjulurkan lidah. Mengacungkan jari tengah. Tersenyum malu. Tersenyum geli. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menangis. Dengan gigi ompong. Dengan kepala botak. Dengan seringai kemenangan, piala interhigh dipeluk mesra bagai kekasih tercinta. _Piala itu akan berkarat terkena keringat baumu, Sasuke-kun_ —dulu Sakura menggodanya begitu. Lalu Sasuke tertawa; kilau matanya hidup, rona wajahnya membara hingga telinga, lesung pipit di pipinya jelas. _Ckrek._ Sakura memotret lagi. Ia memberi judul foto itu Tampan dan Berani. Sasuke menempelkannya di loker miliknya.

Setelah itu musim dingin datang. Senyum Sasuke yang jarang perlahan benar menghilang.

.

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Sasuke (masih) nyaris selalu ada dalam tiap potret yang Sakura ambil.

Diam. Merengut. Diam lagi. Merengut lagi. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah geram di balik telapak tangan. Marah. Menggeram. Membentaknya. Melempar kameranya ke ujung ruangan.

"Berhenti memotretku, Sakura!"

Menangis.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memotret, tentu. Ia gadis yang seperti ini—yang gila, yang tidak berperasaan, yang tak punya simpati untuk ditawarkan di hadapan sahabat yang tengah meregang nyawa secara perlahan. Yang tak pernah bisa berhenti menangis tiap kali malam mulai larut, ketika tak seorang pun bisa mendengarnya. Saat melihat jendela di seberang jendelanya dengan lampu padam dan tirai tertutup; ia mengingat sang pemilik ruang yang berada sekian mil jauhnya, memejamkan mata di bawah langit-langit rumah sakit, tiap detak jantungnya dikejar waktu.

Ia menyandarkan kepala di pinggir wastafel yang dingin, menatap sosok di cermin yang tampak bagai mayat hidup dengan wajah pucat pasi serta lingkaran hitam tebal di bawah mata. Tiap malam dihabiskan dengan perut yang bergejolak menolak sisa-sisa makan malam serta kantuk yang tak kunjung datang. _Sasuke akan mati_ —vonis itu terdengar seperti terror yang tak kunjung pergi dari pikirannya; meracuninya.

 _Sasuke yang akan mati, bukan Sakura. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti aku yang tengah berada di ambang kematian?_

 _Yang Sasuke rasakan tentu lebih buruk._

 _Kau membuatku gila, Sasuke._

Sakura menangismenangismenangis; bertanya kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa harus Sasuke?_

Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dan dadanya sesak, tapi ia datang dengan kamera lain lalu—memotret.

.

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Kehidupan, kematian. Siklusnya seperti itu. Sakura berharapberharapberharap lalu menangismenangismenangis hingga dukanya tak lagi terasa seperti luka; alih-alih hanya kekosongan yang menyerap habis sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Pada suatu malam buta saat Sakura tak bisa berhenti terisak dalam diam di sisi ranjang laki-laki kesayangannya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya. Jemarinya ringkih dan kurus, tidak terasa seperti sahabatnya yang biasa—tapi, ini Sasuke.

Ini Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabatnya. Sahabat dengan pasir waktu mengalir habis lewat sela-sela jemari, yang telah dinanti kematian di balik pintu. Sakura menyayanginya, menyayanginya, _menyayanginya—_

— _Sakura mencintainya._

Ia bilang, "Ayo kita membuat momen."

.

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Sasuke yang terluka, Sakura yang berduka.

 _Apa yang kaupikirkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini._ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak pernah mendapat jawaban pasti.

Waktu bergulir, hidup Sasuke seperti api yang ditiup untuk padam perlahan. Jiwanya mati lebih dulu sebelum jantungnya berhenti berdetak; menelusup keluar lewat balon-balon harapan yang pecah serta mimpi-mimpi yang takkan lagi punya arti setelah jasadnya berubah menjadi abu nanti. Tapi hingga detik terakhir, ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dan Sakura tidak menangis lagi. Tidak setetes pun.

.

 _{karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali}_

Sasuke di dalam lensa kamera hidup selamanya.

Diam. Merengut. Diam lagi. Merengut lagi. Tersenyum lelah. Meringis kesakitan. Dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Dengan infus. Dengan kursi roda. Dengan masker oksigen. Dengan rambut yang mulai menipis. Dengan topi rajut dan baju hangat kebesaran menggantung di tubuh ringkih. Dengan duka terpancar lewat sinar mata, senyum kering mengukir wajah. Membaca buku. Menggenggam tangannya. Mengambil foto selfie. Mencium pipinya. Mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke di dunia nyata—

Terbaring di antara ratusan mawar putih. Mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna gelap. Tangan terlipat di dada. Raut wajah damai seperti sedang tertidur karena akhirnya, rasa sakit pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke di dunia nyata, mati.

Peti cokelat berpelitur dengan ukiran sederhana miliknya hilang dari pandangan, memasuki tungku kremasi sebentar lagi. Mikoto-san jatuh pingsan. Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya di sekat kaca, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain ((((kekosongan)))) serta dengung di telinga yang menulikannya dari duka tangis di sekeliling. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke, tapi rasanya seperti Sasuke tidak benar-benar pergi.

Ia yakin saat pulang nanti, Sasuke akan melemparkan batu pada jendelanya. Bersembunyi di kamar karena Sasuke benci perayaan.

Ya, ya. Pasti seperti itu.

Kecuali fakta bahwa ia tidak—belum—cukup gila untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu sebagai kenyataan.

Sasuke di dunia nyata, mati.

* * *

 _ **;;—relating to winter or cold**_

 _I think about you, Love._

Tiap detik, tiap menit. Saat ia terbangun hingga kepalanya menyentuh bantal lagi di malam hari. Obsesif. Rindu. Sasuke selalu ada di sudut pikirannya, bahkan pada saat-saat di mana Sakura tidak menginginkannya.

Sasuke menghantuinya. Entah dalam arti harfiah atau ia saja yang gila.

Sakura menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, berusaha tidak memandang jendela di seberang kamarnya yang dibiarkan tanpa jejak-jejak kehidupan selama seminggu terakhir. Meski ia yakin Mikoto-san masih mendatangi kamar itu setiap harinya, juga Itachi-niisan yang terakhir kali ia temui di pemakaman Sasuke tak mungkin meninggalkan kamar itu sepi sendiri (berbeda dari penampilannya yang serba formal nan profesional, Itachi-niisan sebenarnya adalah pemercaya hal-hal gaib nomer satu).

Selama bertahun-tahun, ia meninggalkan banyak barang-barangnya di kamar Sasuke. Sekarang ia tak peduli lagi.

Di pinggir tempat tidurnya, sosok remaja laki-laki dengan otot-otot ramping hasil bermain basket selama bertahun-tahun, rambut dan mata sehitam batu obsidian, serta wajah antagonis. Ia menatap Sakura tak suka.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Ketusnya. "Bicara denganku, _pinky_ sialan."

Halusinasi ini terlihat seperti Sasuke dari jaman dahulu kala.

Sakura mengabaikannya, merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Menggulung diri di balik selimut.

 _Ini semua akan berakhir,_ ia merapal di dalam hati. _Aku tidak gila. Aku baik-baik saja. Sasuke mati dan ya, seperti itu. Sasuke mati. Kepalaku mulai menciptakan hal-hal aneh._

Kesadarannya hanya tinggal setengah saat ia merasakan tangan hangat mengelus rambutnya berulang-ulang dengan penuh sayang, mengirim rasa kantuk yang nyaman. Persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan dulu. Terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Terlalu hangat untuk dianggap sebagai delusi—tapi, bukankah memang begitu cara pikiran-pikiran gila bekerja?

"Kau bahkan tidak menangis untukku. Tidak sedikit pun." Suara si Halusinasi terdengar pedih bahkan di telinganya, "Aku ini, untukmu—sebenarnya apa?"

* * *

 _ **;;—sunless weather**_

Musim semi telah tiba, tapi di dunia Sakura, langit masih berwarna kelabu.

Barisan pohon-pohon sakura bermekaran di sepanjang pinggiran sungai, bunga-bunganya mulai berguguran. Merah muda dan hijau sejauh mata memandang di bawah lanskap kota yang dipayungi langit biru; dunia bagi tengah berada dalam parade warna-warna pastel yang menyenangkan.

Dan Sakura tidak memotret. Keberadaan warna yang begitu semarak membuatnya muak. Dulu, ia akan mengambil gambar dengan obsesif, ditemani Sasuke yang mengeluh tetapi tak meninggalkannya juga.

Sekarang kameranya berdebu di dalam kotak.

Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Rasanya sangat melelahkan," ia bicara pada udara kosong. "Aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

Sosok tak kasat mata memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu erat hingga apabila ia adalah wujud nyata maka Sakura akan merasa sesak. _Tolong jangan berkata begitu, ia berbisik pada telinga gadis itu. Hiduplah, Sakura. Hidup dan pergilah. Lupakan aku. Lupakan musim dingin itu._ Kata-katanya lenyap tak terdengar, tentu karena kautahu—

—ia mungkin tak nyata. Ia mungkin hanya delusi. Ia mungkin juga roh pesakitan yang masih terperangkap di bumi. Karena, dengarkan realita ini baik-baik; Sasuke di dunia nyata, mati. Sementara Sakura di dunia nyata, hidup.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Mencium keningnya. Mencium bahunya. Pipinya. Bibirnya. Rambutnya. Segala yang berada pada diri gadis itu, segala yang ia cintai. Semoga kekuatannya mampu mencapai Sakura. Semoga doa-doa serta harapannya dapat menghidupkan lagi sesuatu yang terinjak dan mati dalam diri orang tercintanya. Meski Sasuke tak mampu lagi menggenggam tangannya dengan nyata, tak bisa lagi berada di sisinya—

Sasuke mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Cinta—kata-kata konyol itu, perasaan irasional yang membuat banyak orang kehilangan objektivitas mereka. Sekarang menamparnya telak di wajah, saat nyawanya tak lagi di dalam raga.

"Tetaplah hidup, Sakura. Hiduplah hingga waktumu tiba." Ia merapal kata-kata tanpa suara itu bagai doa. "Aku mencintaimu."

Benaknya dipenuhi harapan-harapan yang tetap tingggal; semoga Sakura bisa mendengarnya, semoga Sakura mampu merasakannya.

.

.

.

— _di dalam dunia Sakura, waktu telah berhenti berputar pada musim dingin itu._

 _Sasuke tak mampu mencapainya._

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:** sudah lama sekali nggak nulis sasusaku 8)) and anyway, what a freaky ending... kritik dan saran, anyone?


End file.
